


Catnapped

by KawaiiKekeChan



Series: I write sins not tragedies [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, Cuffs, F/M, Hostage Situation, Minor Violence, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKekeChan/pseuds/KawaiiKekeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is being held hostage by supporters of the far right: if their demands aren't met, they're going to reveal his (naked identity) live on air.<br/>What's a Ladybug to do?<br/>(Hint: him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically Ladrien, but as Marinette doesn't know his identity, he's referred to as Chat throughout.
> 
> Set in the same world as 'Fight Me' but can be read as a stand-alone piece.

It was a habit, now, to sit with the news playing on her PC while she worked on her latest project. Marinette bit off her thread and began stitching the bodice of a new dress commission. Her online boutique was thriving and actually helping her to make ends meet.

“And now, live at five, we have incoming news of a hostage situation. Here’s Nadja Chamack with the latest.”

“Oh great,” Marinette winced through the pins in her mouth. She knotted off her stitching and stood up, brushing scraps of fabric from her clothing. “Tikki, I better transform.”

“Nadja Chamack here. I can confirm that a terrorist group, supporters of the right-wing PEN, have claimed to be holding Chat Noir hostage. Apparently, the hero made comments earlier today about the ongoing burqa row, and I quote: ‘Well, I run around wearing an all-black suit, and I don’t see anyone calling for a ban.’”

“Oh, kitty,” Marinette sighed, pulling off her dressing gown, letting the transformation take hold. Trust her black cat to get embroiled in politics and piss the wrong people off.

“Do we know what their demands are?” the news reporter asked.

“Yes, they’ve issued a video, as you can see....”

Ladybug froze, watching as the camera-phone footage began. It was dark room, a bare bulb hanging overheard the only source of light. Someone was sitting in a chair, head bowed, naked apart from a towel thrown over their lap, and it was clear from the blood and the cuts that they had been beaten.

“Here’s your Chat Noir, Paris!” a masked man sneered, yanking back the man’s head. Ladybug squeaked, but thankfully he wore a blindfold. His blonde hair was messy, and his lip looked burst.

“If our friends are not freed from prison in the next four hours, we will reveal Chat Noir to you in all his _glory_.”

“Shit,” Ladybug said, punching her chair. “No time to lose.”

 

* * *

 

 

Because he had detransformed, Ladybug was unable to locate him on her compact. She stopped in at the police station first, to see if they had been able to source the location of the footage.

“We’re still working on it,” Roger, Sabrina’s father, admitted. “We’ll have it cracked in another few hours.”

“Okay, well, I’m not going to sit around,” Ladybug said. “Please do get in touch when you have it.”

She swung from rooftop to rooftop, looking out for any sign of something suspicious, but it was useless. Even as a superhero, it would be impossible to comb the city of Paris in under four hours.

“A clue, kitty!” Ladybug hummed. “I need a clue!”

Her compact beeped, and she checked it excitedly, but it was just an update from the Ladyblog, posting the hostage video. She scrolled through the comments, but there was nothing to gleam from them. Then, she noticed a new thread in the forum, posted by a user called CATPUNSNYAH.

It simply read ‘R. Mouffetard.’

Ladybug frowned, then copied the street name into her compact. She knew of the Rue Moffetard market…but could this be a trap?

She looked at the username, but there had been no other posts by that person. However, they had been active for three years, which made her feel a little better.

“Well, I’ve got nothing else to go on…” she sighed, and swooped into the air once more.

 

* * *

 

 

The street was similar to her own, with cafes, shops, and six-story apartment blocks. Ladybug began to question locals if they had seen anything: surely someone would have noticed a scuffle, or Chat Noir himself?

But as she went from place to place, it seemed fruitless. It was only when an older lady opened her door, and stepped back in fright, that Ladybug knew she was in the right place.

“Leave,” the heroine urged, and the woman nodded so hard her glasses slipped down her face. She fled into the street, and Ladybug closed the door behind her.

“Who was it?” drawled a voice. The apartment was dark, with all the curtains drawn, allowing no natural light. A man sat on the sofa, his boots resting on a coffee table, a gun in his lap. Ladybug dispatched him with a quick yo-yo butt to his temple, and shoved the weapon under the sofa, out of reach.

She crept up the staircase, to where she could hear voices arguing. Preparing the yo-yo in her grip, she molded herself to the wall and stealthily made her way along the hall.

“Come on, kid, tell us who Ladybug is!” a voice demanded, followed by a smart slap.

There was a hacking nose, and then Chat’s voice, which squeezed at her heart. “I told you, I don’t know.”

“Bullshit! You’re telling me you haven’t been fucking around with her?”

Ladybug scowled, and was gratified to hear a yelp, and then “Little bugger just bit me!”

“Good kitty,” she smiled, as she made her way to the open door. The room was in darkness, as the footage had shown. The carpets had been ripped out to reveal a concrete floor, and the only furniture was the chair that Chat was currently tied to. There were three men, dressed in black and wearing black balaclavas around their heads. Ladybug rolled her eyes. And these were the ones beating her kitty up for his comments earlier?

“How long?” one of the scarfed men asked. He was the tallest, and had an air of superiority. There were big rings on his fingers that matching the bruises on Chat's chest.

Another looked at his watch. “Just half an hour, boss.”

“Soon our comrades will be free,” the leader replied. He grabbed a clump of Chat’s blonde hair and tugged. “And then we can finally silence this joker forever.”

“I wouldn’t be sure about that…” Ladybug spoke up, stepping into the room.

“You!” one of the men jumped back in shock.

“My lady…” Chat breathed her name.

“Don’t worry, chaton, I’ll wrap this up in no time,” Ladybug preened.

“Get her!” hissed the boss, and the two hooded men charged at her. Ladybug lazily flicked her yoyo at them, tying them together and making them tangle on the ground.

“Idiots!” their leader screamed, before drawing a gun and pointing it at her. “Don’t move, Bug Lady. Or it’s a bullet in your head.”

“LB,” Chat crooned, warningly.

“All right, you got me,” Ladybug said, holding her hands up.

“Good girl,” the man grinned, tugging his scarf down so she could see his cool blue eyes, and tightly cropped hair. There were tattoos on his neck, a familiar swastika.

“Now, go and stand against that wall there. No funny moves.”

Sighing, Ladybug complied. The boss approached her, gun trained at her head, until she felt the cool metal against her skin.

“Now,” he grinned, flashing broken teeth. “Why don’t you drop that transformation, before I shoot you?”

Chat hissed.

“Sure!” Ladybug simpered, fluttering her eyelashes. “But, um, I’m not wearing anything under the suit. So can you look away?”

“Nice try,” the man smirked. “And if that’s the case, I want my eyes where they are.”

“Okay, but I did warn you…”

The red light surrounded her, and of course, the boss’ blue eyes skirted down to her naked form. Grinning, Marinette hit his arm up, knocking the gun away, and kicked him swiftly in between the legs.

“My lady! Are you okay?” Chat asked frantically, unable to see anything due to the blindfold.

“Sure, lemme just tidy up this mess,” Marinette replied, transforming again. She tugged the boss, currently whimpering on the floor, over to his friends, and used the yoyo to wrap them up securely. She then rolled them out into the hall, tied the yoyo to the banister, and took the boss’ mobile phone from his pocket.

“Ladybug here. If you trace this GPS location, you’ll find your men. Thanks!”

She closed the door to the room, and approached her tied-up kitty.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, it’s me,” she said gently, touching his face. He exhaled with relief, nuzzling into her palm.

“You can’t transform?” she asked, undoing the ropes around his naked torso.

“No, I used cataclysm to try and escape, but as you can see, it didn’t work…”

“I don’t think they’ll have Camembert here,” Ladybug chuckled, finally freeing the ropes. His wrists were in metal handcuffs, however, and of course there was no key to be found in the room.

“Sorry, I don’t want to risk lucky charm yet…” she explained and he nodded.

“It’s okay. I don’t want them to know your identity, too. And the police will be here soon, right?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug said, leaning down to trace his burst lip. “Did they hurt you a lot?”

“Just scratches, LB,” he grinned.

“Why are you naked…?” she asked. “They didn’t…?”

“No, nothing like that!” Chat reassured her. “It was just intimidation tactics. They really wanted to know who you were, to put more pressure on the police. I think they thought I would be embarrassed to be naked on live TV but meh, that’s nothing to me.”

Ladybug laughed. “At least they gave you a towel. Where did they put your clothes?”

“I think they left them in the other place. We only moved here two hours ago.”

“Damn,” Ladybug cursed. “I can’t really fly across Paris with you over my shoulder, then.”

Chat chuckled. “Were you really naked earlier, my lady?”

“Just for a second!” she flushed. “He didn’t seem my face. I just wanted to distract him…”

“I’m sure that worked like a charm,” Chat pouted. “Well, now you’ve seen me naked, LB. What do you think? Everything your dreams were made of?”

“Only you could show off in this situation,” Ladybug said through gritted teeth. “I know, what if I go take some clothes from one of those guys?”

“No!” Chat squawked. “Please, wait here until the police arrive. It’s not safe.”

“Fine,” she relented. “I don’t even have anything to treat your wounds with…”

“I heard saliva works wonders,” Chat said, cheekily.

“Oh yeah?” Ladybug replied, her hands on his shoulders as she tilted her face to stroke her tongue along his lip.

“Ahhh…” Chat gasped, jerking against the chair.

“Sorry!” she gasped, pulling back. “Did that hurt?”

“No, I was just surprised!” he laughed. “I can’t see you, remember…”

“I don’t want to know your identity. Not like this…” Ladybug explained.

“That’s okay…” Chat smiled.

There was an ugly looking cut on his arm, and Ladybug kissed it, before running her tongue along the wound. Chat sighed into her touch, his handcuffs clinking behind him.

“I can’t help but feel this is a setup,” she giggled, kissing another cut under his chest. “Is this some fantasy of yours? Being saved by Ladybug from dangerous criminals and then being seduced while completely at her mercy?”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Chat drawled, his mouth quirking. “I think it’s my new favourite.”

“Hmm, well with regards to your earlier question,” Ladybug said, her breath ghosting over his stomach, “this is rather like a dream I had.”

“Buginette,” Chat groaned, as the towel slipped from his lap. She was kneeling between his legs now, and he shuddered as her suited hands traveled up his thick thighs…

“Ladybug!” came a shout from below. “Chat Noir!”

“Dammit!” her partner hissed. “They always have the worst timing.”

“Stay,” Ladybug teased, kissing his cheek, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Up here!” she called, and the policemen appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“You’re safe! Thank goodness!” Roger climbed the steps, and looked down at the tied up criminals. “How is Chat Noir?”

“Fine,” she smiled. “I’ll take care of him. Can you get rid of these guys?”

“Sure thing,” Roger said, and soon the criminals were handcuffed. Ladybug released her yoyo, and waved the police off as quickly as she could.

She shut the door quietly, but Chat still flexed at the noise.

“My lady?” he asked, his hands now in front of him defensively, but still cuffed.

“Only me,” she assured him, drinking in the sight of him. “I got rid of everyone.”

Chat swallowed, and wriggled in the chair. In the blur of the fight, she hadn’t really had time to admire how beautiful he looked like this, the light casting shadows across his naked body.

She sat on his lap, and brought his arms up, so that his cuffed hands were secured behind her neck.

He smirked, and Ladybug kissed him, gently, aware of his poor lip.

“You like this, don’t you, my lady?”

“Perhaps,” she teased, stroking his arms, the sides of his chest. Maybe there was some perverted, dark part of her that liked seeing her kitty roughed up like this, not badly injured, just a bit scruffy, and rather helpless underneath her.

“You’re awful,” he joked, finding her neck and sucking on it. “You say I have a dirty-mind, but personally I think you are—gah!”

“What was that, kitty?” Ladybug asked sweetly, as she rotated her hips and ground down on him.

“Wonderful,” he gasped. “I think you’re wonderful…please do that again…!”

She complied, rocking her hips against his, her hands slipping into his hair. She made sure his erection was aligned with her groin as she rubbed up against him. Chat’s arms strained, a groan bursting from his lips as he tried to move against her.

Ladybug silenced him with a kiss, their tongues chasing each other as she built up the friction between them, her own breathing becoming harsh and jagged.

“Buginette, drop your transformation…” Chat begged, and she realised there was nothing to stop her. Tikki left without a word, leaving them to it, for which she was grateful. Now she was able to slide against Chat’s naked flesh, and he whimpered as her damp skin brushed his cock.

“Please, my lady…” he gasped, thrusting blindly against her. She pinned him with arms on his shoulders, and finally brought herself over the edge, shuddering against her partner.

“Oh God…” he gasped, as she reached down, spreading her wetness between her fingers, and used it to stroke his cock. Chat jerked against her, his head lolling back helplessly as she coated her hand again. It was so strange to touch her partner's bare skin with her own. The noise of her wetness echoed in the room, and she lubricated Chat with it, making him gibber and whine.

“Do you want to be inside me, chaton?” she asked as she stroked him with long, easy movements.

“God, yes!” he bit out, and she raised herself off him, brushing his mouth, making his tongue dart out so he could eagerly lick her fingers. He sucked them clean as Ladybug positioned herself above him, brushing the head of his cock against her entrance. He nipped her fingers and she grinned, using her free hand to guide him in, before she sunk on top of him.

“Fuck,” she gasped, as Chat gurgled incoherently. Ladybug settled around him, allowing her body to grow accustomed to him, before bracketing his head with her arms, and moving.

Her feet were planted on the ground, to give her support, and she squeezed her thighs around his waist.

Chat was trapped, his body made immobile by her weight, and his hands locked behind her head, so all he could do was enjoy the ride.

“I can’t see you, and I can’t touch you,” he gasped, the chair scraping against the ground with their movements. “All I can do is feel you.”

“Is it good?” Ladybug panted, holding onto his shoulders firmly as she bounced on him.

"So…fucking…good,” Chat moaned. “I love it, LB.”

She smirked down at her kitty, noticing the blush on his cheeks, his hardened nipples. He really did enjoy being dominated, she knew, but it seemed this situation had been on his wish list.

She pushed his head forwards, so he could nuzzle her breasts, and he immediately clamped onto one nipple.

"Good kitty," she praised breathlessly, rolling her hips harder and faster, feeling the delightful pressure build up inside her. She placed her fingers in his mouth again, and he sucked lovingly, ensuring each digit was dripping with saliva. Ladybug reached down to touch her clit as she bounced on him, trembling as she built up a rhythm.

“Are you touching yourself?” Chat asked hoarsely.

“Yes,” she told him, kissing his mouth. He sucked on her lip, moaning into her mouth as she almost pulled off him, only to slam back down.

“My lady…I’m going to…”

She whined in reply, her fingers frenziedly massaging her sweet spot. Chat was rising to meet her now, his balls whacking off the chair as he thrust up into her. She clung on him, hands around his neck, their breath puffing between them. Ladybug drew out of him completely, to tease his head against her slit, and he cried out, coming in a rush. She watched, mouth open, as his cock dripped over her legs and stomach.

“Ah..ah…” Chat was sucking in breath as if he was drowning.

“Good kitty,” she purred against his lips, cupping his cheeks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: blue-balled by the boys in blue.


End file.
